rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Hundred Faced Crow
General Info Motivation *Become a monster that others will recognize. Urge *Become a monster that others will recognize. Intimacies *Shadows (Comfort) *Cult of the Crow (Protective Affection) *Mara (Distant Affection) *Raksha (Hate) *Lookshy (Confused Affection) *Niet (Playful Rivalry) *4 Slots Open Attributes Abilities Crafts * Earth Languages *Native: Riverspeak *Language 1: High Realm *Language 2: Low Realm Specialties *Archery (Crossbow +3) *Presence (Intimidation +2) *Performance (Mad Cackling +3) *Craft (Clothing +3) *Larceny (Disguises +3) *Integrity (Seduction +2) Mutations, Merits and Flaws Twisted Senses: *Taste: Tangible things have no taste, although their shadows do. *Sight: The world is entirely black and white, although colors can still be seen on objects in darkness. Backgrounds *Mentor: 4 (Mara, The Shadow-Lover) *Cult: 4 (All members of spy network and followers at the Kiln-Fort.) *Demonic Patron (Ebon Dragon): 1 *Spies: 5 (Extensive spies in the East and the Eastern coast of the Blessed Isle.) *Followers: 3 (Spies, laborers and soldiers working at the Kiln-Fortress.) *Resources: 5 (Great wealth from the trade of pottery goods and bargain-rate steel.) *Artifact: 3 (Onslaught Crossbow set w/ Gem of Omens: Crow's Beak, an Onslaught Crossbow primary made of Black Jade and Moonsilver with snaking bird decorations and a front that resembles a raptor in flight.) **Speed 5, Accuracy: +3, Damage: 12L, Rate: 2, Range: 300, Attune 6, Tags: 2, B *Artifact: 2 (Mask: The Hundred Fiendish Faces, a white mask which resembles that of a bird with the horns of a ram or goat in its normal shape. Can /become/ any face as needed.) **Adds +4 to (Int + Larceny) for Disguises, Attune 5 *Artifact: 2 (Transformative Armor: The Courtier's Armor, a suit of Mountain Folk craft designed to assume the appearance of any clothing, even those with armored details.) **Soak: +6L/+4B, Hardness 2L/2B, Mobility -0, Fatigue 0, Attune 4 *Artifact: 5 (Armor of the Unseen Assassin:) **Exomuscular Fibers: 2x Ground Speed, +2 to Strength for Feats of Strength and Damage **Adaptive Camouﬂage Subsystem: +4 to Stealth. **Cloaking Device: Spend 5m/hour. Dif 4 to spot in motion, dif 8 while standing still. Even detected, attacks are at -2 external penalty to hit. **Sensory Augmentation Visor: +2 to Awareness, constant Essence Sight **Destiny Interdiction Field: Outside Fate **Soak: +8L/12B, Hardness: 4L/4B, Mobility: -0, Fatigue: 0, Attune: 10 *Artifact: 5 (Amulet of Shadow-Walking: ) **Attune: 5 **Concealment: +2 to Stealth, +4 while in shadows or Shadow Form. **Shadow Form: 10m 1wp to dematerialize into shadows. Can still be attacked and damaged by corporeal beings using magical weapons or attacks. **Shadowstep: Spend 5m to teleport via shadows up to (Essence x10) yards. Can carry one other touched person at a cost of 15m 1wp. *Artifact: 2 (Tainted Moonsilver Daiklave set w/ Candent Carbuncle: Crow's Vane, a straight serrated Daiklave that resembles a stylized moonsilver feather, with small jagged indents to better catch blades and slice flesh.) **Speed: 5, Accuracy: +5 Damage: +6L, Defense: +5 Rate 2, Req: Str 2, Attune: 5 Tags: – *Manse: 2 (Rattan Fields, Lunar Aspect - Gem of Omens) ** Habitability 2, Bound Servitor (Luminata), Archive 2 (Stealth, Archery) *Manse: 4 (The Grand Kiln-Fort of Alabaster, Fire Aspect - Candent Carbuncle) **Comfort Zone, Workshop Manse (Fire), The Glorious Halo of Hesiesh, Fortress Advantages Virtue Flaw *Ebon Dragon Limit Break (8/10 Limit) Charms Devil Tyrant Mutations Poxes *Feathers *Kin Sense *Enhanced Sense (Sight) *Changing Coloration *Deceptive Frailty *Third Eye 2 Afflictions *Beast Speak *Full Ambidexterity *Chameleon *Darkvision *Talons *Eyes of Wicked Madness *Impossible Joints *Inexhaustible Blights *Armored Hide *Quills *Wall Walking *Lidless Demon Eye Abominations *Perfect Healing Factor *Wings *Fog Carrier *Supernatural Quickness Combat Information {C Lift: 650 Join Battle: 9 Backstory Born as Mereseke Jia, Hundred Faced Crow was once a junior official serving aboard a Lookshy tradeship plying the rivers of the Scavenger Lands. He had few desires and little ambition, but served as the scion of his predominantly mortal Gens alongside the 7th Legion protectors who were his peers and superiors. Perhaps because he lacked the drive to excell, he was one of the first victims when assailed by group of Raksha raiders. Few others survived the encounter, but somehow... a Spirit-eaten Jia who now lacked breath, shadow or thought managed to stagger to shore before wandering aimlessly for days. His soul was left in tatters, but perhaps enough remained to drive him forward and live at any cost. Perhaps ironically, the first creature he saw after the attack was one of the Bisclavaret, the shadow-eating demons of the Ebon Dragon's heirarchy, made prey as the soulless husk turned to claim the creature's shadow for its own. In a turn of events, the Demon was the bearer of an Infernal Exaltation in the make of Adorjan's Scourges, and reacted to the obsessive hunger of the mortal, tearing apart and ensconsing him in a shell of crystaline shadow. Many days later, the Hundred Faced Crow emerged, his sanity intact and soul restored at great cost. Few of his original memories remained after the ordeal with the Raksha, replaced with those of his coadjucator, and a craving for the shadows of reality filled sat in the pit of his stomach, replacing previous desires for food and wine. As a creature of shadows that was more demon than mortal in mind and body, he naturally felt driven to undergo the tutelage of his Coadjucator's progenitor, the Second Circle demon Mara, and became one of the spymasters of the Reclamation's efforts in the East. His existence is a series of hollow imitations and great deceptions, as he considers himself nothing more than the sum of the myriad shadows that mortals cast under the glow of Sol and Luna. One shape is no more important than another, and he doesn't consider his original appearance to be any more a part of himself than a person's reflection in a murky pool is part of their being. After meeting with the Coven who ruled much of the Scavenger Lands, he realized the hollow nature of his being. He became resentful and detached from himself, and hesitant to accept the gifts of a 'new self' being presented by Niet. After becoming submerged in the Well of Udr, he embraced that he had no self to call his own and resolved to begin defining the person he was by his own efforts. Within himself he felt renewed ambition and endless potential, content for the first time that he could be any person he wished with no regrets. Physical Description Hundred Faced Crow's true form is that of black-haired, wiry and ashen-skinned male with fine features and deep yellow eyes. He wears a thick fur cloak and white mask when not in a disguise, but is more frequently seen in one of many guises created through Loom Snarling Deception. In addition, he's begun investing time and effort into living as various people in order to develop a sense of self and eventually settle into an identity he'd like to keep as his 'true self', a way of moving away from the hollow personhood forced upon him by the Ebon Dragon. The first of these attempted personae is a young scholarly woman, who wears protective and practical clothes and hides her eyes beneath white bangs and a thick hooded mantle. As the shape is less intimidating to the people of Denandsor, it will probably be adopted as an innocuous guise even if it isn't the identity Crow chooses. Default Form Usual Harmless(ish) Appearance Scholar Self Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights